Egyptian Nights
by Sogequeen2550
Summary: Luufy and Zoro met when they were young and they have seen each other a couple of times over the years. Luffy soon finds a cursed bracelet and learns about his role in stopping an ancient priest from killing millions.
1. Chapter 1

_Blah blah= _Japanese

Blah blah= English

Blah blah= Arabic

Luffy= 6

Zoro= 8

Shanks= 25

Smoker= 25

Robin= 17

Starts off with Luffy POV

_"Where are we going Shanks? It's too hot here. My feet hurt. The camel smells bad." _Shanks tuned out Luffy's whining and focused on where he was going. Sure, an Egyptian desert would be hard enough to navigate, even without a whining child. But Shanks only needed to go so far. _"My head hurts. I'm thirsty."_

_"SHUT UP!"_ Ok, maybe tuning him out wasn't working well enough for Shanks but oh well. Shanks looked around again. To his left was sand, to his right was sand, behind him was sand, and in front of him was, I can't believe it, sand.

_"Who's the creepy man?"_ Luffy suddenly asked. Shanks looked behind him and saw a man on a horse there. The man was dressed in a white mantle and had a funny hat on (and Luffy was kind enough to point that out).

_"Mihawk-chan!"_ Shanks shouted out and waved. The man ignored him. He turned his horse around and started riding away. Shanks made the camel follow him, but also made no more attempts to call out to the man. Luffy had no idea how long they rode but it did nothing to help his whiny mood. Finally they stopped within sight of a small camp. Many hooded faces looked towards them but none of them got up. Finally one called out a greeting, to which Shanks answered in a strange language. Something else however, caught Luffy's eye. He was a boy sitting there. The boy looked about his age but he was taller with cooler hair! Finally Shanks stopped and got off the camel. He lifted Luffy up and set him on the ground. Shanks shouted out something in the strange language again and most of the men cheered. Luffy could understand some of the words the men were saying because they were in Japanese.

"_Shanks!" "Shanks-sempai!" "Shanks-san"_ Shanks then pointed to Luffy and said something else and a few other men came forward, one of them pushing the boy from before forward. _"Hello."_ He said slowly, making sure Luffy could comprehend. _"My name is Ben. What's your name?"_

_"Luffy and I'm 6."_ Luffy said held up 6 fingers.

_"This is Zoro."_ He pointed at the boy. _"He's 8. Only two years older than you."_

_"Hi Zoro."_ Luffy chirped. Zoro looked away and muttered something. Luffy frowned. Ben noticed and told him,

_"Sorry, Zoro doesn't understand you."_ Luffy was surprised. He put a hand on Zoro's head and asked,

_"Is he an idiot?"_ The people who could actually understand the conversation laughed. Zoro's face turned red and he swatted Luffy's hand away. He had no idea what the boy had said but he knew it was about him. The boy muttered something angry Luffy couldn't understand. Luffy glared. He knew that tone. _"Asshole!"_ He yelled at the boy. Shanks grabbed his arm and started to yell at him, but he didn't care. He was just happy the other boy was getting yelled at too.

**Later**

Luffy was really mad. Shanks had just told him that they were to spend the next few days with the men. Now it was night and Shanks and Luffy were sharing a tent with Zoro and Ben. _"I don't want to!"_ Luffy stomped his foot.

_"Stop whining."_ Shanks snapped. _"Besides you and Zoro are sharing a mat."_

_"I don't wanna."_

_"I don't care."_ With that Shanks went over and laid down next to Ben on his mat. Luffy glared at Zoro who had been silent until then. Zoro returned his glare. Luffy threw his blanket at Zoro and laid down on the mat. He didn't care if the boy slept in the corner. He deserved it for being so mean. Luffy starred determinedly at the ground, not noticing how cold it was getting.

**Later that night (Zoro POV)**

Idiot. Zoro thought as he saw the boy shivering. Didn't he know how cold it got in the desert at night? Zoro finally sighed. "Wake up." He said as he shook the boy's shoulder. The boy rolled over and looked at him with eyes glazed over from sleep. He muttered something in that strange language of his. Zoro nudged him over and laid down beside him. He moved closer to the boy to share some of his body heat. He put his arms around the boy's shoulders and the boy put his head on his chest. He muttered something again. "Go to sleep stupid." Zoro said quietly. He frowned when the boy started to drool on him. Zoro draped the blanket over both of them and fell asleep.

**Next morning (Luffy POV again)**

Luffy woke up feeling very warm. He tried to move but he felt arms around his shoulder tighten. Luffy looked up and saw Zoro fast asleep. He paused. The older boy was actually cute when he was sleeping. And not glaring at everyone. Just as he thought that Zoro's eyelids fluttered and he suddenly found two piercing green eyes starring into his brown ones. Zoro frowned and said something Luffy couldn't understand. Luffy finally noticed his own blanket on his shoulders. Something in his head clicked. _"I was cold last night. You're the one that made me warm aren't you?"_ Then Luffy pointed to the blanket on his shoulders, then to himself, then to Zoro. The elder seemed to understand what he meant because he nodded. Without warning, Luffy jumped on Zoro. _"Thanks SO much! I thought you were just cranky and mean, but you're not so bad are you?"_ Zoro suddenly glared at him again and shoved him off. Zoro sat there and crossed his arms, almost as if he was daring Luffy to try and hug him again. Luffy smiled though. He crept closer to the boy again and wrapped his arms around him as much as he could. He stiffened for a second and then relaxed.

_"Awww! Aren't they SO cute?!"_

_"Do you really think we should have barged in like that?"_ Both boys turned around at the voices. Shanks and Ben were standing there. The former with a huge smile on his face. Ben sighed and told Zoro something. Zoro nodded and stood up. Luffy frowned.

_"Where is Zoro going?"_ he asked Shanks.

_"Zoro-kun practices Kendo."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Can I watch?"_ Shanks turned to Zoro and asked him. Zoro looked at Luffy for a second and nodded. _"Thanks Zoro!"_ Luffy shouted and hopped onto Zoro's back. Zoro yelled something angrily at Luffy, but the little monkey still clung to his back. Zoro shot Shanks a look that clearly told him to get Luffy off, but Shanks shook his head. _"Zoro move!"_ Luffy commanded. He dug his heels into Zoro's side. Zoro grumbled and put his hands under Luffy's legs so he wouldn't fall off. A few of the men laughed as Zoro walked through the camp with Luffy on his back. Zoro yelled back at a few of them but ignored the rest. Luffy however kicked Zoro again when he saw who was waiting for them. Luffy immediately looked away from the man's sharp gaze.

**(Zoro POV)**

The hell! Zoro thought as Luffy kicked him once again. This had all started because he gave this kid a damn blanket! How was he suppose to know how clingy/touchy he was. Luffy kicked him once again as they got to Mihawk. "Why is he with you Zoro?" Mihawk nodded at Luffy.

"Shanks said I had to take him with me." Zoro grumbled.

"I already have one brat to take care of Roronoa. I don't want another."

"Luffy's not a brat!" Zoro yelled, suddenly feeling defensive. Mihawk raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Let's start training." Zoro finally set Luffy down and picked up his kendo sword. The younger boy just sat there watching as Mihawk trained Zoro. Though he didn't say anything, it was obvious that Luffy was paying close attention. Finally Mihawk approached Luffy. They spoke in Luffy's weird language for a few minutes then Luffy shot his fist out, looking impressed with himself. Mihawk said something and Luffy started to pout. Mihawk walked back over to Zoro. "Interesting kid." He commented.

"What were you two talking about?"

"He was telling me how good a fighter he was." Mihawk commented idly. Zoro snorted.

"Yeah right."

"He said his punch was like a pistol." Zoro snorted again. "Maybe you two should fight then." Zoro's eyes widened.

"I can't fight him! He's younger than me, besides Shanks and Ben would get mad if I hurt him."

"Are those just excuses?"

"No!"

"Then fight him, just don't use your kendo sword." Mihawk turned around and told something to Luffy.

**Luffy POV**

_"Oi kid!"_ Luffy looked back at Mihawk. _"How would you feel about fighting Zoro?"_ Luffy blinked at him.

_"Why would I want to fight Zoro?"_ Mihawk shot him a direct look.

_"Shanks has told me about you through numerous letters. I wanted to see if you had any talent myself."_ Luffy starred at his feet for a second.

_"Does Zoro want to fight me?"_

_"I believe Roronoa is interested in seeing your skills as well."_ Luffy looked from Mihawk to Zoro and back again.

_"Ok."_ He said.

**Zoro POV (again)**

Zoro starred as Luffy got into a fighting stance. Mihawk barked an order in Luffy's language and the boy charged. Zoro brought up his fist and waited for Luffy's attack. He barely dodged a punch to his ribs. Luffy's fist went past his left side and Zoro brought up his left leg to kick him, but the boy spun to his right to avoid it. Zoro was surprised. The boy was faster than he looked, especially for a six year old. Zoro's next hit connected however. Zoro managed to hit Luffy in his right shoulder and Luffy's knees buckled. His knees hit the ground and Zoro rushed towards him, worried that he had actually hurt him. (Zoro's not that heartless!) He bent down over the boy but was caught off guard when Luffy's fist suddenly shot out to hit him in the stomach. Damn it! Zoro thought. He was just faking! Zoro clutched his stomach and growled.

"That was dirty!" he shouted. Luffy stuck his tongue out at him. Now it was Zoro's turn to charge. 10 minutes later, both boys were officially winded and they sat back to back. Zoro had a few bruises on his face from Luffy's surprisingly hard hits, and Luffy was wheezing slightly. Mihawk finally walked over.

"Time to go." Mihawk said to Zoro. He said the same to Luffy in his language. Mihawk turned around and started walking away. Zoro got up to follow him but noticed that Luffy stayed on the ground. The boy still seemed to be winded. Zoro was about to walk away but he took pity on the smaller boy.

"Come on." He said to Luffy, forgetting that the boy couldn't understand him. He frowned at the boy's blank look. He sighed and then turned around, exposing his back to the boy. Luffy smiled, finally getting it, and jumped up on Zoro's back. Zoro mentally groaned at the additional weight. He slowly began to follow Mihawk.

**Shank's POV**

Aww, cute. Shanks thought. Mihawk had walked into camp followed by Zoro with Luffy on his back again. Shanks fished into the bag he had brought and pulled out a camera. He quickly took a picture. His happiness quickly turned to anger when he heard Luffy wheezing. _"Mihawk you bastard!"_ Mihawk brushed him off and before Shanks could pursue, Ben came and put his hand on Shank's shoulder.

_"Don't worry Shanks."_ Ben said calmly. _"Luffy-chan and Zoro-kun were probably just sparring. Nothing to worry about."_

_"I know."_ Shanks sighed. _"But…it's just that…I'm going to have to leave him soon."_

_"Don't worry Shanks, Smoker and Robin can take care of him. Besides, he'll be with Ace again."_ Shanks smiled.

_"You're right."_ They were interrupted by Luffy. Neither had noticed Luffy coming forward.

_"What do you mean 'have to leave'?"_ Luffy asked with large puppy eyes.

_"Luffy."_ Shanks sighed. He bent down to pick the boy up and started walking away to pace where they could talk privately. _"Ok, listen Luffy, I came here for a reason. I have to stay here in Egypt with the others because bad things are happening. But Luffy, I'm sending you to live with Robin-san and Smoker-san in New York."_ Luffy whimpered.

_"But I don't wanna go without you."_

_"But you'll be with Ace again. You do want to be with Ace don't you?"_ Luffy nodded.

_"But I want to stay with you. I don't wanna-"_

_"Luffy listen to me."_ Shanks snapped for the first time. _"You have to be a big boy right now, ok? Robin was nice enough to volunteer to take care of you so be nice to her. And Ace really misses you so be a good little brother to him, besides,"_ he paused. _"you wouldn't want Zoro-kun to see you sad would you?"_ Shanks asked. Luffy turned around to see Zoro looking at both of them.

"What's going on?" Zoro demanded. Shanks gave a small smile.

"Luffy's just a little sad right now. He'll be better later." Zoro stilled looked a bit worried. "Try talking to him Zoro, he likes you." Zoro stood up and walked over to Luffy. The younger boy was trying to hold back his tears. Zoro looked around, as if trying to find a solution out of thin air. He took a deep breath and threw his arms around Luffy's shoulders. The boy stiffened, relaxed and finally put his head on Zoro's shoulder. Shanks couldn't help himself, he snapped a few pictures.

**Few Days Later**

_"Bye Zoro."_ Luffy called out, and just to be safe, he patted Zoro's head. Zoro snapped at him but, never less still had a small smile on his face. Zoro swapped his arms around Luffy's waist in a small hug, which Luffy gladly returned. _"I'll come back as soon as I can!"_ Zoro looked at Ben, who translated. Zoro nodded back at him and said something Luffy couldn't understand. Luffy looked at Shanks.

_"Zoro-kun says come back soon so he can show you how strong he's gotten."_ Luffy nodded at Zoro and flashed him a thumps up.

**Later at Cairo Airport**

_"I can keep the photos Shanks?" _Luffy asked. Shanks nodded.

_"Of course you can!"_

_"Zoro won't forget me, will he?"_ Luffy asked quietly.

_"Of course he won't! I won't let him!"_ Luffy smiled.

_"Hello Luffy-chan, Shanks-san."_

_"Robin!"_ Luffy shouted. He ran over to the woman and threw his arms around her legs. Robin bent down and returned Luffy's hug. Behind her was a gruff looking man with silver/grey hair. Smoker and Shanks started talking about something in another strange language. (not Arabic) Then Shanks walked over to Luffy and bent down to give Luffy a hug.

_"Be good ok?"_ Luffy nodded.

_"Ok!"_

**OMG 11 PAGES!!! I can't believe it. Sort of think of this as a Prologue. Don't expect me to update for at least 3 days! I have extra credit homework for high school I also have to update more stuff. It might have been confusing since I made Zoro and Luffy speak different languages, so they mostly communicated through body language and tone. Also I tried to make a readable mini fight scene between little Zoro and Luffy. I also made it in mostly Luffy POV so if it wasn't said in Japanese then Luffy didn't understand it. Same with Zoro. So Ben and Shanks were sort of interpreters. Luffy and Zoro don't start out liking each other because that's what little kids sort of do. Nothing intended with the night scene. I remembered Vivi saying how cold the desert got at night. Sorry if the characters seemed OOC, I really tried hard to keep them IC. Before I forget to say, I came up with this while watching The Mummy (with Brendan Fraiser). Can anyone guess who the baddy mummy is going to be? Think about it…**_**SAND**_. **That's all I can say. Enjoy, Review, I need sleep.**


	2. Sun, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water

**The characters maybe OOC because I haven't written in a while.**

Blah blah= English

_Blah blah= Japanese_

Blah blah= Arabic

_Blah blah= French_

* * *

*Egypt*

An alarm went off and a slightly tanned hand reached out and turned it off. The teen in bed groaned and then sat up. "Five already, huh?" he asked. Maybe he shouldn't have been up all night chatting with his friends. He climbed out of bed and quickly changed into his clothes. He finished pulling on his pants when there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" A raven haired woman looked in.

"Luffy, the jeep's ready."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" The woman smile a little and replied,

"Ready when you are." the teen followed her out of the door to their next destination.

*****

The drive to the airport was a quiet one. Robin sat in the passenger seat, reading her notes and Luffy napped in the back. Robin felt her phone vibrate in her pants pocket and she flipped it open. "Hello?" she asked. A man shouted at her in Arabic. "What's wrong?" she asked. The man stuttered a little bit before telling Robin the bad news. "Stolen?" she asked. "Are you quiet sure? Maybe they were misplaced. No I'm not suggesting that you're incompetent." Robin said the last part quickly after hearing the other man's sharp intake of breath. "Well, we didn't have a place for those artifacts in the exhibit so take your time finding them." Robin sighed and hung up. 5 artifacts. Gone just like that. Someone probably had stolen them too. Although Robin had no idea what they might want to do with those strange bracelets. Each bracelet had leather straps and a circular piece of wood in the center. Carved into each of the pieces of wood had been an Egyptian symbol. Luffy had identified them as water, air, fire, earth, and the sun. Besides this, the bracelets had seemed pretty unspectacular themselves.

"So, what did they lose?" Robin looked back at Luffy, only slightly surprised. The boy had an almost unnerving habit of faking sleep sometimes.

"Someone lost a couple of artifacts." she sighed. Luffy's eyes narrowed slightly and he scratched a spot on his wrist in a distracted manner. "They were those bracelets you found." Luffy closed his eyes and Robin could have sworn that she heard him say 'good'. "They gave you a bad feeling as well?" she asked. All she received was a nod. "Well, all this business should be over in a couple of weeks. And after that, you'll go to Brazil." Robin immediately got the feeling that she had stuck her foot in her mouth, but she didn't try to correct her mistake.

*****

*New York City*

"Hello sensei." a green haired man nodded at an older man. The older man inclined his head slightly.

"Hello Zoro-kun. I suppose you're here for Luffy-kun and Robin-san's exhibit." The green haired man nodded. His sensei smiled. "You can stay here until that time then. I'll have Kuina show you to your room. Oh and by the way," Zoro's sensei called as Zoro turned to leave. "When is Mihawk-san coming?"

"A few days." Zoro told him. His next words were cut off by someone's arms wrapping around his neck. The girl behind him jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey Zoro!" she said cheerfully.

"What the hell Kuina!" he shouted. The raven haired girl laughed and got down. "You're such a spoilsport Zoro." she took his hand. "I'll show you to your room now. Bye daddy." she said to Zoro's sensei. "So," she asked when they got out of earshot of the older man. "Are you going to confess this time?"

"What the hell does that mean!"

"You know. You've basically been eye humping Luffy these last couple times you came over to visit."

"I have not!" The man's flush immediately contradicted his words. Kuina made a doubtful noise.

"Sure you haven't. You have no romantic feelings for Luffy and Tashigi is a better swordsman than I am."

"Speaking of Tashigi, where is she?"

"I thought I told you. She's working for Smoker now. She's training to be a police officer."

"That klutz is?"

"I know. I totally ragged on her about it too. But it seems like she was serious about it." By then the pair had gotten to a small, unmarked room. "Home sweet home Zoro." she smirked at him. "And don't think that I've forgotten about you changing the subject. We _will_ talk about your crush on Luffy later." She started walking back from where she came from.

"Bitch." Zoro growled.

"Asshole." Kuina returned easily. Over the years of knowing Zoro, Kuina had picked up many Arabic curse words. Zoro shook his head and smiled softly before going into the room.

The inside was very plain and simple. In the middle was a futon and on one wall was a small sword rack. Zoro had left his luggage in the front of his sensei's dojo so he just sat against one of the walls and drifted off to sleep. Zoro didn't often dream but he knew he would this time. And his dreams would be predictably filled with the same raven haired boy that had occupied them years before.

*****

Portgas D Ace sat inside a small café, doing a project for one of his college professors. Ace had just finished editing one of his paragraphs when he felt a weight on his shoulder. "That looks boring." a lazy voice stretched out the 'g' in boring.

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there are day?" Ace asked his boyfriend. The blonde haired man shrugged and sat down across from Ace. A waitress came up.

"Gonna buy something today, Marco?" she asked. Marco gave her his charming smile.

"Of course Liz. I'll have a coffee." Ace snorted after she left.

"That stuff stunts your growth." Marco chuckled.

"Come off of it Ace. I'm taller than you."

"Barely."

"It's funny though."

"What?"

"You hate coffee and yet your apartment is full of it."

"That's Luffy's."

"All of it?"

"Yep. He says that it helps keep his so hyper all of the WHY THE HELL WON'T THIS HYPERLINK GO AWAY?!" Ace almost shouted the last part. Marco fully laughed this time and went behind Ace. He pressed a few buttons and the hyperlink disappeared. Ace refused to look at him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"I'm not smirking." Ace glared at the older man.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you and Vista were hanging out today."

"I came here to pick up Luffy and Robin with you."

"I won't be going for a while."

"I know." They settled into a peaceful silence and then Marco broke it again after he got his coffee. "You miss him don't you?"

"Of course I miss him. He's my little brother."

"Ace."

"Fine. I'm always worried about him and right now is no different. I hate that he goes to all these countries and I can't be there to protect him. I mean, Luffy's a cute kid and he's so full of innocence. I want to protect him from everything."

"Come on Ace. You know the best that Luffy is not as gullible as he looks." Ace nodded. Luffy could easily go from being as naïve as a small kitten to as cunning as a fox.

"I know but it doesn't change how I feel about Luffy being all these places without me. And then Brazil of all places!"

"For how long?"

"Two years." Ace seemed to go into a mini depression and Marco couldn't really blame him.

"Hey Ace. Don't work yourself up about it. Aren't you and Luffy always saying it'll be alright?" Ace nodded.

"I'm just not so sure about that right now."

*****

*France*

"_Everybody, look. It's the future Van Gogh!" _a blonde exclaimed brightly and his friend elbowed him.

"_Shut up." _The blonde's friend, a boy with a long nose, sighed.

"_But Usopp! Your artwork is amazing. Or is Van Gogh not good enough for you? Picasso then. Or maybe Da Vinci."_

"_Sanji I will hit you." _Sanji held up his hands in mock self defense.

"_I try to compliment you and you threaten me. That's not very cute Usopp."_

"_Maybe I'm not trying to be cute!"_ Usopp jabbed Sanji in the ribs but he couldn't keep the smile off of his own face.

"_I bet it would hurt more if you hit me with your nose."_ Usopp slapped Sanji on the back of his head and Sanji cried out, _"Help! Assault with a deadly weapon!" _Usopp clapped his mouth over his friend's mouth. Shouting out assault with any type of a weapon was usually bad and Sanji was doing it in an _airport_ no less. But Usopp couldn't help but be amused by his friend's strange antics. It was stranger still that Sanji only acted this way around him. Usopp personally thought it would be hilarious if some of Sanji's fan girls knew how much of a clown he could be.

"_Let's just get something to each before the flight leaves."_ Usopp suggested.

"_Sure mademoiselle."_ Sanji gave a mock bow. Usopp elbowed his again and they went off to get some fast food.

*****

*Flying towards New York*

Luffy slept on the plane as well and his head was currently on Robin's shoulder. Robin read her book quietly until she noticed something on Luffy's wrist. Robin noticed that it was the wrist he had been scratching earlier. She grabbed his arm and pulled down his jacket sleeve. Robin sucked in her breath when she saw one of the missing bracelets on Luffy's arm. She turned her head to the side and saw two brown eyes focused on her. _"So, what do you think?" _he spoke in Japanese to lessen the chances of their conversation being understood by other people. Robin blinked and gathered her thoughts.

"_For starters, I don't believe you stole this." _Both Robin and Luffy were analyzing each other's reactions and Robin noticed that Luffy had next to no traced of sleep on his face. _"But I don't see a reason why you might be wearing it."_

"_I can't take it off." _Luffy simply said. _"It just appeared there before we boarded the flight and I couldn't get it off. Do you believe me?" _he asked. Robin nodded.

"_Whether it's because I don't want to consider that fact that you may be lying to me, or your story sounds too strange to be true, or a mixture of both, I don't know. But I believe you."_ A smile broke over Luffy's face and Robin saw his eyes loose their almost scary gleam.

"_That's good. But I don't know what to do with it now. I think I might have to pry it off with something."_

"_Where are the other four?"_

"_I don't know. I just have this one." _Robin stared at the center of the bracelet and saw that it was the sun bracelet.

"Strange." Robin murmured.

*****

*In New jersey, Driving to New York*

"Are you ok back there?" Franky asked the oldest passenger in his car, Brooke. Brooke nodded and smiled.

"Don't mind me. Just focus on the road." Right next to the old man, and fast asleep, was a young boy with a pink hat. "And lower your voice Franky-san. Chopper is sleeping." Franky nodded and drove on. Brooke stared out the road at traffic and asked Franky a question. "Franky-san. Where do you want to be buried?" Franky smiled when he heard the question. Brooke seemed to be asking a lot of those sorts of "death bed" questions lately. Franky couldn't blame the man though, 88 was a long time to live.

"Right in the USA man. Right in DC, where I was born. It is the most Supa place in the country after all. What about you?" he asked.

"Austria." Brooke smiled faintly. "I was born there was well. My whole family is buried there."

"I what town?" Franky asked by the old man didn't respond. Brooke meanwhile was lost in his memories of his Austrian life.

* * *

There is no excuse for why this chapter took so long so I won't offer one. I just have to say that I changed this story's plot several times and I almost abandoned it completely once. *Exhales* I don't know if I had writers block or just a bad case of laziness. Anyway, was I the only one gut-punched by the current chapters of one piece? (I know I wasn't). The chapters made me so sad but I like watching the anime. I could not have pictured Ivankov with blue hair and I thought Jimbei's voice would be deeper. Also one of my friends thought I was insane when I said that Ace and Luffy as kids is cuter than Chopper.

And, idk if anyone cares but I've never been in a foreign country. Ever. So I don't know what the airports are like. I just based it off of American airports. And finally read and review if you want. (I'm offering you a choice here). Also Kuina is not dead, she just has a slight limp that slows her down while fighting. Her and Tashigi are twins.


End file.
